Clichées, Taunts and dismissals
Clichées, Taunts and dismissals. When entering a discussion with an evangelist, you should keep in mind that at some point your opposition will get frustrated and blurt out a one-liner or three. This is meant to assert their position, save face and remove themselves from a discussion that otherwise wouldn't be in their favor. It also serves as a last ditch effort to try and gain control again of the conversation by the not-so-subtle use of loaded language. Take note that like all languages and idioms, they tend to evolve, so expect to hear variants of such over time. Once you're sensitized to their idioms, you can recognize them for what they are, and therefore not "take the bait". Clichées Clichées are a phrase, expression, or idea that has been over-used to the point of losing its intended force or novelty. This is especially true of the evangelical movement, who obviously took a hint from advertising and made Christianity into this bite-size concept and a bunch of saccharine leimotiv meant to re-enforce their belief. ''- "It takes a lot more faith to ignore the evidence of God than it does to believe in him."'' ''- "I only wish that my faith in God was as strong as your faith in Atheism."'' ''- "You're taking it out of context"'' ''- "You're in love with your sin!"'' ''- "Evolution is just a theory."'' Taunts A taunt is a sarcastic remark, or insult intended to make the other feel miserable and powerless. In the evangelical context, you can expect alot of hyper-masculine types of taunting, after all, they all think they are "God's warriors". ''- "On Judgement Day you will have to answer to Jesus Christ Himself, and then it wont be so funny when he throws your soul into HELL!!!!!!"'' ''- "You had better get right with Jesus now before it's too late."'' ''- "I pity you, fool!"'' ''-" We are not to cast our pearls before swine!"'' ''- "Hey Sodomite!"'' ''- "You're nothing more but a stiff-necked backslider"'' ''- "I challenge you to read this verse!"'' - "You are boringly so-and-so subject" or "You bore me". Dismissals Also known as a brush-off or a snub, are just remarks to end abruptly the conversation. In the evangelical context, it's the substitute to "flipping you the bird". But since they must maintain that holy joe appearance they will try to "exit stage left" with these mostly passive-agressive remarks and not so subtle use of argumentum ad bacculum. ''- "The bible is not a history book / The bible is not a science book."'' ''- "I'll pray for you".'' ''- "Hope you enjoy your special place in HELL!"'' ''- "God said it, I believe it, that settles it!!"'' ''- "The day will come when you realize the lord is your only salvation."'' ''- "Too bad that you're going to Hell."'' ''- "One day, when you're burning in Hell, you'll remember this conversation, and that I warned you!"'' ''- "Please believe that some things may be unbelievable to those who don't believe, but trust me Jesus is for real, heaven is for real and so is hell. Believe that."'' ''- "I don't believe in you therefore you are not real."'' ''- "You my friend will face the very God that you deny!"'' ''- "It's YOUR choice".'' When you hear these, you shouldn't take offense. In fact it's a side-effect of group-think. They tend to "copy" each other's lines and so so what's interesting is that you end up with very predictable conversations. Hence, rather than take offense, merely smile, since you know your opposition will be easy to anticipate. Category:Modus Operandi of an evangelist